The Diary of Betty McRae
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: Betty McRae writes in her diary about the evens after the movie, it's basically an insight on to what Betty thinks and feels. I'm not sure if I should continue it yet so R&R and let me know what you think :) At the moment there is no pairings it's just Betty but I might add later if I continue it.


**A/N: I've just finished watching the show and it meant a lot to me so I thought I'd submit something to do with it, I have a weird obsession with Betty and I think it's mainly because she was a lesbian in the 1940's and I respect her for that but anyway I'm not sure if I've done her character justice or not but let me know if I need to improve and what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bomb Girls but someone needs to pick it up soon so that it can be on TV again, it's such a shame for it to end! **

* * *

Betty:

Dear Diary

A lot had happened in the past three years but then I suppose it was the war that did it and I should have seen it coming. It feels strange to think that just seconds before the explosion we had just read a letter from Vera and were happily writing one back to her, about to tell her we loved her and to be safe out there. Then the next thing we knew was that there had been an explosion and the ones who weren't in a completely bad way had to rush to get everyone to the hospital.

Ivan was a great man, he wasn't exactly my cup of tea but he really was a great man the sort of man who'd try his best to do right by a gal. It was a shame really that he died, I felt sorry for him in that moment as he was fighting to live but he'd died instead. Kate blamed herself until I told her she was being silly, none of this was Kate's fault.

The explosion was Helen's she was just looking for somebody else to blame, I don't think Helen wanted to kill Ivan, Gladys was definitely her target but the thing is Helen under-estimated Gladys. To be fair I'd done the same when we first met but I knew now that Gladys was capable of more things than she were allowed to be. I think Helen thought, even if Gladys survives she won't be able to figure it all out but Helen was wrong.

Working for Victory Munitions did more for us girls than just help us pay the bills and give us something to do during the day; it turned us into a team. We worked together to build bombs but we worked together to do more than that, we helped each other through the hard times and rejoiced during the pleasant times and we knew how to kick ass!

I still can't believe she's gone, Vera that is. I feel that she's out there somewhere biding her time to come out and say; "I'm alive" but I know that won't happen and I'm usually good at handling things when I know it won't happen, my infatuation with women over men proves that. It was comforting in a way, to know that Marco was going out there too but I also wanted him to stay, because even though they never got around to getting married he was still a part of Vera. I don't know what to think or feel anymore.

A part of me wants Marco to live on and to move on eventually, like many folk do but if he (God forbid) died then he's be with Vera again, I hate to think of Vera being all alone up there in heaven and I hate to think of Marco growing up old and alone… I suppose that wouldn't happen, he's always had the affections of most ladies (Never mine) so I suppose he'd fine someone in no time.

I probably sound heartless by saying some of the things just did but these are just the thoughts that run throughout my head now on a nightly basis. I suppose there were some good things that came out of this whole mess. I met Kate; I know that you, diary are probably tired of me filling your pages about, Kate but I'll always love her. I know that she doesn't feel the same and that I've kind of got Teresa now but Teresa is overseas and you never forget your first love and mine just happens to be the girl I invited to live I my house with me, in the room across the hall. We're the best of friends and I couldn't ask for a better friend than Kate. I don't even mind that my love is one-sided anymore because in a way it's not. Kate does love me, not in the way that I love her but in a friendly way and sometimes Friendly loves are the ones that last and to be honest I'd rather be her friend than never see her again.

Some say that a woman loving women and men loving men is wrong and for a while I let them convince me but now I realize that it can't possibly be wrong to be in love, I guess this world we live in is messed up. There are so many things wrong with this world and I take comfort in the fact that someday, it will change that all this prejudice will stop because it sure aint fair!

Sometimes I wander what the world will come to after the war ends, I hope we win the war because it makes me sad to think of Hitler winning and all our battles against him will have been for nothing. They say things change after a war and I hope that they're right. There are a lot of improvements that this world needs and if this war is what helps it or what makes them get done then I'll happily continue to do my part.

Anyway, that's all I have right now so goodnight!

Love Betty McRae.

* * *

**I know it's quite short and it may seem like I've rambled on for a hundread years, I'm not sure but reveiw please? **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
